


Omega love

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Top CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Happy Valentine's.Anakin is going into heat.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Omega love

They were on the bridge discussing battle plans. General Kenobi, Commander Cody and his mate were all there. He was studying the war map and trying to find a way past the Separatist's tanks when he smelled the sweet scent of omega in preheat. 

He looked up frowning, thinking it was General Kenobi, but when Cody wasn't taking his General and leaving. He realized it was his omega.

He blinked in surprise his mate's heat wasn't supposed to happen for another four weeks. 

He looked over scenting the air and sure enough his omega was in heat. Everyone was now staring at Anakin and his mate looked embarrassed. He shrank away from there gazes feeling uncomfortable. He made eye contact and his mate gave him wide pleading eyes. He looked desperate to get off the bridge.

General Kenobi looked at Anakin in concern and said.

"I will get your blankets and anything else you need. I want you both to go see Kix. I will comm him and let him know that you are both coming."

He nodded his head.

"Thank you General."

He reached out and held his omega's hand. One of his fingers accidentally, brushed against the heat gland on Anakin's wrist and he whined.

"It's ok Ani."

His omega pressed close looking for comfort. He panted and looked uncomfortable.

"H-hot."

"I know."

He lead his shaking omega to medbay. It didn't take long before he said.

"Were here cyare."

Anakin pressed into him even more and he wrapped an arm around him. He was afraid his omega was going to fall.

His legs shook at each step. His omega shuddered and nuzzled his neck.

Kix came out of his office and took one look at Anakin before pointing at a heat room and grabbing a bag of supplies.

They walked into the heat room and Anakin looked at the bed before whining and crying.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nest."

He rubbed his finger along Anakin's bonding gland and rumbled.

"General Kenobi will bring our blankets soon."

Anakin looked at him with hopeful and pleading eyes.

"Then we can make nest?"

"Yes, then we can make nest."

Anakin seemed satisfied and walked over to the bed before sitting on it. His mate watched him while he looked over there supplies and made sure they had everything. 

When he saw everything was in order. He took off his armor and set it down piece by piece. He puffed up when his mate purred in approval.

When he was done his omega opened his arms and looked at him desperately. He walked over and held his mate. The first thing he noticed was that, his mate was still tense. He looked really uncomfortable without his nest made.

He looked at Anakin's curled shoulders and small frown. He realized what Anakin was thinking. 

His mate was thinking he was a bad omega, just because he didn't have a nest ready. He growled which caused his mate to look away. He held his mate's wrist before scenting him and trying to calm him down.

"You are not a bad omega."

Anakin shivered and whined. His scent smelled of sour omega and Anakin hid his face in shame. He kept his mate close and whispered comfort to him. He felt his mate tremble under his touch.

He was really happy when General Kenobi came, a few minutes later and gave them the blankets for Anakin's nest.

Anakin happily jumped up and grabbed them. He thanked his master before working on his nest. He moved around the blankets while purring and smelling like content omega. He watched his mate and breathed in his relaxed scent. When Anakin was satisfied. He looked up and made grabby hands.

He smiled and helped his mate scent the nest. When it smelled like both of them Anakin curled into himself while crying out.

"What's wrong."

"C-cramps."

His omega looked at him with tear filled eyes and his scent turned sour again with distressed omega.

He gently started rubbing his mates stomach and hips. Which caused him to slowly relax and sink into his touch. His omega purred and he brushed his hands against his stomach.

They stayed like that for a long time. Before his mate's stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

He got up and dug through the bag before pulling out a bag of jerky. His mate looked hungry and he was happy to provide for him.

He walked back over and sat down. He instantly had a lap full of omega. His scent was sweet and he looked hungry.

"It's okay, I'm going to feed you."

His omega pressed close and he wrapped an arm around his middle. Anakin whined and he opened the bag.

"Here you go, cyare."

He grabbed some jerky and gave it to his mate. Anakin happily ate it while pressing against him.

"How are you doing?"

"My scent glands hurt."

He looked at his mate's scent gland and noticed that they were swelled and looked puffy.

He gently pressed his finger against it and rubbed. His omega relaxed and purred from his touch. He continued feeding his omega and rubbing his scent glands.

He enjoyed his omega's peaceful scent and kissed his neck. Which caused his omega to shiver in want.

"Alpha."

"It's okay, tell me what you need?"

"My neck."

He looked at his mate's neck and kissed it again. Anakin turned his head and pressed his face against his bonding gland seeking comfort.

He rubbed soothingly down his back while kissing his head.

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"A little."

He rubbed against his stomach and felt his omega start to smell relaxed and tired. His omega sighed in contentment.

The scent of his mate feeling relaxed. Was causing him to feel foggy. He looked at his omega and said.

"Come on Anakin, let's get some sleep, before we won't have a chance."

Anakin looked really sleepy and he happily layed down next to him. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close. His mate purred and he blinked in surprise.

Anakin blushed while saying.

"I like it when you hold me close. It's comforting."

He tightened his grip and felt his omega shudder and press into him.

He smiled and kissed his bonding gland one more time, Anakin yawned and nuzzled close before falling asleep

He watched for a few minutes before being lulled to sleep by his mate's sleepy scent.


End file.
